Conventional socket wrenches have reversible one-way drives that include a ring of internal ratchet teeth and movable pawls that engage one or more teeth to complete the drive couple between a handle and socket drive member. Socket wrench assemblies operated with air motors have oscillating yokes having rings of internal ratchet teeth and pawls that complete the coupling of the yokes to the rotatable members joined to the socket drive members. Air motors generate high frequency noise that are detrimental to the workplace environment. The yokes must be oscillated a sufficient distance to change the interengaging positions of the ratchet teeth and pawls. The socket drive members have spring biased balls that retain the sockets on the socket drive members. In use the sockets separate from the socket drive members due to vibrations and shock forces subjected to the socket drive members and sockets. The spring biased balls do not hold the sockets on the socket drive members. The work process must be delayed to locate the separated sockets and replace the sockets on the socket drive members. This is not compatible to an efficient work process and work person stress. Examples of air motor socket wrenches are disclosed by W. A. Fulcher and G. L. Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,252, S. Y. Chern in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,803 and N. I. Zumisawa in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,298,753 and 6,435,060.